The Mummy: The Urn of Osiris
by The Harlequin Storyteller
Summary: Fresh out of college, Eden Vaughan was ready to face the world and make a name for herself as the archaeologist who discovered something great. But when she involves herself in Alex O'Connell's discovery in Alexandria, her life is turned upside down when yet again, the world is faced with ultimate doom. [Alex/OC, Rick/Evie, OC/OC. Rated M just for safety!]


**Alexandria, Egypt - 48 BC**

Night time in Alexandria was the best time, in Cleopatra's opinion. While the streets were not as lively as they were in the day, and the docks not as cheerful, there was something that could be said about how the moon's reflection playfully danced atop the ocean waves that softly kissed the shores. The atmosphere in her fair capital city during the dark hours of the night was her favorite yes, which is why she chose to travel to the temple of worship at that time.

Her prayers for peace between Rome and Egypt would not be answered if she prayed in her chambers, or even in the small offering room in the palace. This was necessary that even her twelve-year-old brother and husband should have recognized. But he was just a boy, a child still, and he often thought of childish things instead of their homeland and their people like a ruler ought to do.

The Queen had only stepped into the temple when she caught sight of a priest that was lighting the torches for any night-time frequenter that should wander in, hoping that the gods would hear them better in the silent darkness of the night. It was when the priest had turned his head in search of soft footsteps as they padded upon the stone floor, that he saw her.

Immediately, he reacted. A low bow, almost to the floor nearly setting his robes on fire with how fast he moved from lighting the torches. A simple gesture with her hand had him rising, and he swiftly walked over to her. She observed that, like most priests, he had taken a great amount of care in his appearance. His robes, which looked very rich in fabrics and threads were free of wrinkles and clean as fresh linens. From where she stood, she could even smell the spicy scented perfume he had seemingly drenched himself in to push the stench of sweat away.

"Your Highness." He bowed again, yet not as low as the first time. "It's a pleasure to have you in our glorious Temple, my Queen."

It was only then that Cleopatra realized that she should have enlisted at least one guard to go with her into the temple. It wasn't as if she believed that this priest in particular was dangerous, in fact, she found him rather endearing, but she soon grew wary of shadows after growing up in a family that would easily kill one another for power, much less minding what a stranger could do.

Cleopatra gave him a nod and a smile before passing on, intent on saying her prayers and swiftly getting back outside to her guards and her chambers in the palace. However, the priest seemed to not be done with talking to her.

"There are rumors, your highness, that you have looked for a way to defeat the Romans, should they decide that it is timely to attack. If I may, perhaps, suggest a plan of action?"

It was something in his tone of voice that made her freeze. Surely there was nothing a priest could offer that she did not already have at her fingertips? The look on her face must have given her curiosity away, because the priest came scurrying closer to her. However, before he was too close, she put her hand up and collected herself once more.

"What do you mean, 'plan of action', priest? You are not a soldier. Nor have you ever seen a battle. I admire your loyalty. And I am proud that you want to be of use, but truly, there is nothing you can do."

Her words had just left her lips when he shook his head, an amused smile on his face. It was as if he had a secret, something that he knew, but she did not.

"Not I, personally. But Osiris, the great god of the Underworld... he can help you."

* * *

** Alexandria, Egypt - 45 BC**

Once again, darkness shrouded Alexandria. In a few years time, it had gone from a lively city with two different reigning leaders, to a city full of fear from the looming shadow that was Rome. In the city's temple, a warrior stood with his eyes lifted towards the sky. Behind him, several other men, all dressed as he was in the dark garb, tattoos in arabic on their faces. They dug through the room where the priests kept their most valued items. Gold, silver, precious gems owned by the royal family, it was all kept there.

Yet, looking at the imperial jewels and artifacts was not on the Medjai's list of things to do that night.

"Fayiz, brother, come. We have found it."

A sharp voice cut through the warrior, Fayiz's thoughts. They had found where the priests had stored the gilded urn. Osiris' Urn. From dynasty to dynasty the Medjai had kept the evils of Egypt at bay, but now, they had a new problem.

The Urn must be destroyed.

* * *

_Author's Notes. _

So here we are, I'm back writing again and giving it a go with The Mummy fanfiction. Mostly, this is just a prologue to test out the waters to see how well my story is taken. But please, reviews and critiques are most welcome! The next chapter should be out by **5/28**.

_xoxo Crys._


End file.
